Last Friday Night
by AirixAram
Summary: Just something fun, Glee kids have another party. T


**I do not own Glee : ( Wish I did cuz then I'd be pretty much amazing.**

**This fic was inspired by the song Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. **

**Please comment and such, this is my first Klaine and I'm not sure how good it actually is. It was just an idea that I thought of and so I just wrote it. I plan on re-writing this at some point…lol**

It was a nice summer night, the air still felt slightly sticky from the humidity filled day, and the smell of party lingered in the air. A car parked on the side of the road due to the overflowing of cars in the driveway. Blaine hopped out of the driver's seat and began to walk to the passenger side to open the door for his ever so fabulous boyfriend.

"I wonder if this party will be anything like the last?" Kurt commented as he got out of the car.

"Well beside the whole kissing a girl thing, I hope so!" Blaine took Kurt's hand in his as they made their way up to the Berry residence. "Party Animal"

"Party Pooper." Blaine shot back with a flirtatious smile before Rachel answered the door.

"Hey guys, come on in." They made their way down back into the Oscar room from the last party. This time liquor sat free for the drinking on the bar, no drinking slips and the party looked as if it had already started.

"My boys!"Puck exclaimed from behind the bar, "What can I get you? Beer? Mixed Drink? Shot?"

"I'll stick with a beer." Blaine said as Kurt ran off to talk to Mercedes, "For Kurt, just give me a lemonade."

"Want me to add anything to that lemonade." Puck said as he reached into a mini-fridge and pulled out a beer, snapping off the metal lid, and handing it to Blaine. "Half shot of vodka." He responded after taking moment to think.

"Dude even if he chugged this he's still be completely sober." Puck joked as he handed Blaine the red cup with its contents and he made his way over to Kurt. As he approached Mercedes ran off to dance with Brittany. "Hey there,"

"Hey, I got you lemonade. It does have a half shot of vodka in it so if you don't want it I understand. I just thought I would let you know." Blaine handed the cup to Kurt who eyed it as he sat down beside him. "If you don't want to drink, you don't have to. I'm just saying there is a difference between drinking to get drunk and drinking responsibly."

"Just a half shot?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You know my apprehension about alcohol."

"I made sure to watch Puck pour it." Blaine replied slipping an arm around his waist.

Kurt took an almost hesitant sip of his drink, "Nice beer."

Blaine looked down at the label and noticed the name 'Liquid Courage', "How fitting", he took a swig. "Let's go enjoy the party."

About an hour later Kurt had finally finished his drink, he watched as people were starting to get even more drunk. His boyfriend was on his third beer, but didn't seem to be at the level of totally wasted yet. It reminded him of their first party here, Brittany becoming a stripper, Santana crying her eyes out, Mercedes busting out in her bodacious laugh and Finn sat there not a drop of alcohol in his system. Though they were still underage, this party felt different than the last. Kurt walked up to the bar where a slightly tipsy Puck was still giving out drinks.

"Another Lemonade good sir." He placed his red plastic cup on the counter.

"Same as before?" Puck asked.

"Yes." Kurt said confidently, he felt a hand wrap around his waist and he turned around in response. "Blaine."

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Kurt could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Because you are the most super amazing mega amazing foxy amazing awesome amazing hot amazing person like in the whole wide amazing universe!"

"Here you go Hummel." Puck handed the drink over as Kurt spun back around and took his drink. "I know you're drunk but you're so cute I'll forgive you." Kurt took a big swig of his drink.

"You are the most amazing boyfriend ever!" He then ran off exclaiming to the whole world how awesome his boyfriend was before starting to do some strange dance moves that Kurt knew only could come from the mind of Blaine.

He took another drink and started to feel weird. A tingly sensation began to dance at his fingertips. "It's a little warm in here," He said to himself and took another drink. Five minutes later Kurt jumped on the back of Blaine. "Blainy!"

"Kurty!" He replied. "How is my most amazing boyfriend doing."

"Fabulous!" He yelled.

They started to dance together before Blaine went and sat down. "Blaine, what are you doing, the music is still going!"

"I need a little breather." His eyelids were starting to droop.

"Does somebody need a pick me up?" Kurt walked up and straddled his boyfriend.

"That's sounds amazing." Kurt smiled as he saw his boyfriend's triangular eyebrows shoot up with excitement.

"Kurt!" Finn's voice boomed in the loud room. "Man, what are you doing?"

"It's a partay, man." Kurt replied before he took his hands and ran them up under Blain's shirt, Blaine's mouthed dropped in pleasure.

Finn could smell the too much alcohol on his breath, "Dude what did you drink?"

"Puck gave me lemonade, now excuse me I am busy." He then put all attention on Blaine. Finn walked away before he had to watch any more of it.

"Yo dude, what did you give Kurt?" Finn walked up to Puck who was doing a body shot off of Brittany.

"Whya askin me." His words were slurred and Finn knew he wouldn't be getting any answers from him. He turned around to find Kurt and Blaine were both half naked. Their shirts on the floor and Kurt was making his way down Blaine's neck, Blaine's hands had found their way to Kurt's ass.

"Man!" He broke them up, "You're drunk stop it."

"Am not!" Kurt's flushed face snapped back.

"No don't stop him." Finn heard Blaine slur.

"Wanna see me drunk, fine." He got up off Blaine and pulled his boy friend behind him as they made their way to the bar.

"I want a shot, so does he." Kurt said pointing to Blaine.

"Dude this is not a good idea." Finn tried to stop him.

"Alls I gots s' tequila!" Puck somewhat yelled.

"Wahoo, let do it!" Kurt yelled back throwing his hands up in the air.

Puck poured rather sloppily six tequila shots out. "Here ya go, salt, drink, lime."

"Don't do this bro." Finn grabbed Kurts wrist as he reached for a shot.

"Just one." Blaine replied as he too grabbed one.

"Yeah Finn, back off." He ripped his arm away from Finn's grip grabbing a shot as well.

"I'll lick yours if you'll lick mine." Blaine replied pointing to his hand that he had already placed salt on with a sly smirk.

"Deal." Kurt put salt on his hand, they half linked arms, licked each other's salt, took the shot and sucked the lime that had been sitting in the fridge for who knows how long. "Whaooo…."

He stood up and yelled with the confidence of a hiker reaching the summit of Mt. Everest The next thing Kurt Hummel knew he was falling to the floor as he passed out.

Kurt was pretty sure the alcohol had something to do with his dreams, though if the kind of dream he was having was because of the alcohol Kurt Hummel contemplated becoming an alcoholic.

The dream started out at the party. Music was blasting but no one could tell what song was playing. Kurt was on top of the bar dancing with Blaine, in one hand he held a bottle of some sort of alcohol. Blaine crazily swished and bobbed when all of a sudden the music cut off. Brittany continued to dance to what people could only guess the music in her head. Most people turned their attention to the stage where Rachel held her sparkly pink microphone. "Lets, lets go on an ADVENTURE!"

Everyone yelled with excitement and all tired to run up the stairs at once. Blaine practically fell off the bar somehow landing on his feet. He held a hand out for Kurt who stepped down on the stool then the chair. "Lets Go!"

Everyone started running down the street like a herd of cattle, all following one another, no one knowing where they were going. A few blocks later some of them ended up in some sort of a park. The moon light was being reflected off of a pond that stood in the distance.

"Hey Kurt, lets go swimming!" Blaine's face lit up in excitement like a two year old.

Kurt was happy to know that the dream him knew better than to swim in the clothes he was wearing. "But I'll ruin my clothes!"

"Who said anything about clothing?" Blaine took off running in a zig-zag stumbling rout to the water, Kurt followed.

As they neared the water Blaine immediately pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his pants, Kurt was surprised to how fast he wiggled out of his own clothes. He reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand before they ran and jumped into the chilly water.

They came up laughing, Blaine's hair a wet curly mess while Kurt's stuck to his forehead. Kurt had just enough time to block a splash that came from Puck doing a cannon ball. An all out splash fight began between the few people who decided to join the fun in the water.

The next thing Kurt knew the dream shifted like someone changing the channel on the TV. They were back dressed, though Blaine's shirt was inside out. They found themselves downtown, all the stores were closed but they roamed around the street anyways.

Kurt ran and jumped up on the base of a streetlamp spinning around till he was back facing Blaine. "This is amazing!"

"Your amazing." Blaine replied as he grabbed his boyfriend by the waist and pulled him down.

Kurt spun around bringing his lips to Blaine's. They tasted like oranges and alcohol. He ran his fingers through his untamed curls creating a small moan from his boyfriend. As Blaine opened his mouth further, Kurt took it as a welcome and slipped his tongue in. Blaine pushed Kurt back until his back hit the old brick wall of the building. Just as things started to progress the dream shifted again and Kurt found himself in the back of some car. Blaine was passed out beside him and the only light came from the gadgets on the front conceal. Kurt closed his eyes and fell asleep in the back of the car.

The next thing Kurt knew his alarm was going off. He rolled over, his eyes just barely open and bloodshot, and turned it off. He let out a sigh before rolling back over. He was surprised when his hand hit something or should he say someone.

"I don't wanna get up." Blaine's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Blaine!" Kurt sat up straight in his bed, "What are you, how did we?" His head hurt bad.

Blaine rolled over squinting his eyes, "Deja Vu"

Kurt fell back into his covers, with what little part of his brain that wasn't hurting he took in the situation, he and Blaine were in bed. Together. Both had nothing but their underwear on and his room looked as if a tornado had come through. "We didn't, did we?"

"I can't remember." Blaine lay staring at the ceiling, "I think we went skinny dipping, streaking, possibly made out downtown, pictures were taken throughout the night."

Kurt's eyes widened as the thought that they weren't dreams clicked in his head."Shit, we are so screwed."

"Oh well," Blaine rolled over on his side to look at his hangover boyfriend. "I wouldn't have changed a thing."

"I never want to drink again!" Kurt groaned.

"No, you never want Puck to bartend again." Blaine placed a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek before the door opened slightly.

"Hey guys, sorry thought you would still be sleeping." Finn walked in holding a tray. "I brought some stuff for you, Gatorade, crackers, aspirin, water, oh and you two owe me big time."

"You brought us back didn't you?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, and you're lucky my mom and Burt are away this weekend." Finn sat the tray on Kurt's vanity.

"What happened to everyone else?" Kurt asked as he reached over for a Gatorade took a sip and then sat it on his side table.

"At Rachel's, I had to round you all up. It was like going on a wild good chase." Finn said as he went to walk out of the room. "Oh and this is for drinking as much as you did last night." Finn slammed the door behind him.

Kurt thought his head was going to explode. "I'm going to kill him."

"Please don't, then you'd have to get out of bed." Blaine smiled as he pulled Kurt under the somewhat dark covers where they stayed for most of the day, sipping Gatorade and eating crackers. Not wanting to even think about what punishment would ensue. As far as they were conserved it wasn't Saturday morning, Friday night never ended.


End file.
